


Like Stars In Hiding

by servecobwebheadaches



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Ryden, Rydon, canonical, fever era, horror movie, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's horror-flick night.  Ryan's not too pleased with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Stars In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> The violence is describing something going on in a movie. It's not applied to the characters of the fic!

The couch on the tour bus was average sized, comfortably seating three people, positioned across from the television the band had.

Spencer decided it was movie night, because he had picked a horror movie he'd wanted to see for awhile. He loved his good horror movie every now and then, and the rest of the band had nothing to do, so Spencer invited the other three.

It wasn't like they needed to crowd onto the couch—Spencer taking his reasonable third, Jon taking another, Ryan and Brendon perfectly comfortable with only taking up about as much room as a small dog.

Jon was exhausted, and he didn't care about watching a movie. Brendon was fine with it, having not even watched a movie in months. Ryan, however, definitely wasn't one for horror. He decided he'd deal with it when Brendon rested himself so close to Ryan he was practically on his lap.

Spencer clicked the lights out and started the movie. Jon was already half asleep. Brendon shifted, his thigh pressing tightly to Ryan's.

The movie started with a young girl running through the misty forest, dramatic, suspenseful music playing over her heavy breathing. It was all predictable to Brendon and Spencer, having seen too many horror movies before, but Ryan hadn't—he didn't watch a lot of them and typically hated them. He gasped as the young girl on the screen was stabbed. Brendon smirked when Ryan's fingers snapped over his wrist, quickly cutting off Brendon's circulation. Ryan's body was tense, breaths shallow, and Brendon didn't hesitate to lace his fingers with Ryan's.

Ryan almost instantly relaxed a bit.

It was Brendon's turn to be nervous as he glanced at Spencer and Jon, making sure Jon was asleep and Spencer wasn't paying attention, too immersed in the movie. Brendon wouldn't have let go of Ryan's hand for the world, but nobody was supposed to know of their more quiet, intimate moments. It wasn't like they were really together, they weren't a couple or anything, but it was painfully apparent that it was what they both wanted. They just didn't admit it to each other, and restrained themselves every moment of the day from saying what was on their mind.

Ryan didn't move from holding Brendon's hand, and they continued to watch the movie. It was calmer for about half an hour, not much going on. Brendon was more focused on his hand being in Ryan's than the movie, but Spencer was fully into it. When the action started to pick up again, Ryan didn't realize it as he gripped Brendon's fingers tighter.

Brendon wondered how Ryan could be so lost in the movie when they were holding hands. It worried Brendon that Ryan possibly didn't reciprocate the same feelings Brendon had.

An audible gasp came from Ryan's throat as a graphic torture scene began, people getting sliced open, blood and guts everywhere. Brendon saw this as an opportunity, and he had been dreaming about it for too long to think about what the consequences of his actions would be. Brendon brushed his fingers under Ryan's chin, gently tilting Ryan's head away from the TV screen and towards Brendon. Ryan was pulled back into reality as Brendon pressed a finger to his lips.

They were kissing–Brendon had initiated it and Ryan thanked him for doing so by kissing back. The horror movie wasn't the reason that Ryan was shaking, it was Brendon's lips, Brendon's hands, Brendon's arms around him. They pulled away and Brendon immediately put a finger to Ryan's mouth again, a sign to stay quiet.

Staring at each other, Ryan didn't know how to silently ask Brendon, "Did that really just happen?" Brendon understood the confused air, and he nodded with the smallest hint of a smile. Ryan leaned in to kiss him again, everything more confident this time. Ryan ran his hands up Brendon's back and then through his hair, tangling his fingers. Lips connected and eyes closed, neither of them had ever felt so in love with each other or anyone else in their lives.

The movie had been temporarily forgotten about by both of them, and after they had finally parted lips, the movie was at its highest action, horror, and gore point. Ryan rushed to grab Brendon's hand again, seeking comfort in the calming touch. Brendon didn't know why Ryan didn't just leave—it wasn't like Brendon wouldn't follow him back to the bunks or outside or anywhere Ryan went. The movie ended soon enough, but Ryan was torn between relief and disappointment because it meant Brendon letting go of his hand and the lights turning on.

Spencer got up and looked at Ryan and Brendon together on the couch for the first time since the movie had started. They both looked disheveled, with rustled hair and flushed cheeks. Nobody had noticed that Jon had gone to bed long ago.

Brendon bit back a laugh at the questioning look Spencer gave them—pressed together on the couch, looking wrecked but joyful. "Be careful, you two," Spencer said. "You wouldn't want me to believe the rumors the fans spread, would you?"

Ryan and Brendon looked at each other with a smile. They intertwined their fingers and looked back at Spencer. "Well, you never know," Ryan said.

"They could be right," Brendon finished.

Spencer shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright, don't confirm anything. Goodnight," he said, and left the room.

Brendon got up, and Ryan stretched out on the couch, grabbing a notebook and pen. Brendon pressed a kiss to his temple. "You know where my bunk is," Brendon whispered seductively into Ryan's ear, before leaving the same way as Spencer.

Ryan dropped the notebook and rushed to follow his new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Uncover" by Zara Larsson. I find that the fluff fics are just so fun!


End file.
